


Поправимо

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Последняя глава, встреча Спирита и Маки после победы.





	Поправимо

Она видит его, и глаза наполняются слезами.

Жи-вой.

Она бежит не к нему - она вообще ни к кому конкретно не бежит: это, возможно, от счастья... по-дурацки как-то (видимо, дурацкое выражение безумной радости - это у них семейное). Может, она бежит от своих слёз: слёзы счастья, тем более из-за человека, которого якобы ненавидишь (ха-ха) - это самое странное и неправильное, что вообще могло бы случиться с Албарн.

Мария - как спасение, у Марии тепло. И лицо есть куда спрятать, думает Албарн и улыбается - счастливее и глупее некуда. Зато слёзы почти сразу же высыхают. Ещё Мака знает: Мария - поймёт; больше-то некому. Больше ни у кого так не получается.

\- Я думала, что никогда уже с вами не увижусь, Мари-сенсей.  
_С вами._

И что-то снова подсказывает Маке, что Мария безусловно всё понимает, даже чуть больше, чем следует. Об этом говорит её тёплый-тёплый взгляд и такие же тёплые и нежные руки, гладящие по голове. Наверное, в этом Марии как-то помогает тот факт, что сейчас она владеет не одной душой.

Мака надеется, что Спирит понимает тоже, но кто знает: уж ему-то точно не похвастаться взаимопониманием в семье. Но, в любом случае, сегодня его не будет в Чупакабре, а Маки не будет у себя дома. И всё будет гладко, хорошо и чертовски правильно - как и надеялся Кид.

Неправильно сейчас тут только одно - дурацкое завещание, лежащее в кармане отцовского пиджака. Но ничего - это поправимо.

Теперь, когда они после этого ада остались живы - у Спирита с Макой вообще всё поправимо.


End file.
